Dark and Light
by Rae2248
Summary: Tala was stuck at an all boys school. She wasn't there for her own pleasure, she was only there for one reason. She had to figure out if supernatural beings were the cause of the disappearance of Derrick. He was the Queen of England's cousin's; the Duke Clemens son. Though at her stay at Weston College she crosses paths with Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction!

Okay, first I want to say is **I DO NOT CLAIM ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS AS MY OWN.**

The only characters I own are my own.

Spoilers if you haven't read the Manga! FAIR WARNING!

So - This story takes places somewhere in the manga at Weston College. Theres a GIRL THERE-

Tala: Oh my god no one cares. Can we please get on with the story?

Demick: Oh shut up Tala, you're just salty because the Author changed your name.

Tala: Who-

Derek: Demick has a point.

Tala: Grr…

Me: OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

A young woman stood out among a group of boys in the court yard. Her long-wavy brunette-almost black hair shifted in the light breeze. Long exotic red-skinned fingers reached up and ran through her bangs. Where her bangs parted left two pieces of hair sticking up, her signature cowlick. Her doe-like blue eyes as some would describe a night time sky blue captured those around her. Her face was an adorable child-like roundish shape, underneath her right eye was a cute little brown freckle. To others around her she was a strange beautiful being. Well, that was to be considered since she was in an all boys school in Victorian London. Not only being a girl, she wore faded blue trousers, black boots that were slightly heeled and ended just below the knee; along with a white blouse that had a black corset fitted over top. To be surprised, the corset actually hugged her curvaceous figure nicely.

Her blue eyes roamed the area around her. She noted all of the boys clothes. They seemed so formal. Then it clicked in her head. They were Nobles. She groaned out loud. She didn't even know how she was allowed into this school. Oh wait, never mind it was all because of Demick.

Her beloved friend Demick had gotten her into this school of boys for one reason and one reason only. The young woman walked on into a building, she had to meet up with the vice-principle whom was going to give her, her schedule. Unfortunately she had gotten lost in the big building. She growled out loud and slumped against the walls and stared at the floor. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the job she had to do. She would rather be home yelling at the mess within her house made by her pack members than being lusted after by pre-pubescent boys. In the moment of her glaring at the floor and cursing Demick's name, she didn't realize someone had stopped right in front of her.

"A young lady shouldn't speak such words." A velvety posh British voice pulled her out of her hatred towards a certain brunet.

She jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up to see a towering/tapering man staring down at her. She felt dwarfish in her 5ft5 frame. The man seemed to be dressed as a priest, but in black

clothing. She thought that was weird. Part of his raven colored hair fell into his wine colored eyes that seemed to be peering into her very soul. The other part of his hair was tucked behind one ear. He wore glasses that he didn't seem to need. She shivered slightly and glared at the man.

"Excuse me? I can swear if I want to or not. No one in the damn place can control me. Sides, who are to tell me whether I can swear or not?" She asked, shaking slightly. She needed to control her anger before she accidentally shifted. Being an Alpha in an all boys school like this, is going to make her loose control one day.

The man seemed to sigh. He clearly understood that he wasn't going to get her to stop swearing any time soon. He secretly had been watching her ever since she stepped foot on campus. Who was this character that randomly joined the game, but not only that a girl at an all boys school.

"You seem lost, do you need help?" He asked her.

"Yeah… I'm lost. I'm supposed to meet with the vice-principle to get my schedule, but this schools way too damn big." She grumbled out, rubbing the back of her head. She felt embarrassed over the fact, she was indeed lost and that this "priest" had pointed it out.

He nodded while turning. He began walking, before he muttered out. "Follow me."

She followed after the strange man, she had yet to know his name. That reminded her, she had yet to tell him hers.

"Sir; I want to apologize. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tala Jones." She points out.

"Well, Miss Jones, I am Mr. Michaelis." The tall man stated introducing himself.

"Mr. Michaelis, are you a dorm supervisor? If you are, of which dorm?" Tala interrogated.

"Well, Miss Jones I supervise the Sapphire owl Dormitory. Which would be considered the dormitory where the very intelligent people of the Weston College reside?" Mr. Michaelis countered.

'Was this teacher telling me that I wasn't smart? Well, excuse me Mr. Since I'm a man I am smarter than you.' She thought with a snarky attitude.

"What are the other dormitory's and what do the other dormitory's stand for?" She inquires, acting as if the morons words didn't get to her.

"The other dormitory's are Scarlet Fox dormitory, Green Lion dormitory, and Violet wolf dormitory. Scarlet Fox dormitory only allows students of exceptionally high birth, while Green Lion dormitory only allows students who specialize martial arts and sports. Violet wolf dormitory only allows students who are accomplished in the arts. You will have to meet the four prefects who are in each dorm to join the dorm you want to join. You must have the skills that are set in place to be in those dorms." He describes.

Tala thought for a minute. She was very intelligent, great with martial arts and sports, while also being good at art. The wolf part in Violet wolf dormitory had caught her attention slightly. She wasn't going to try and join that dormitory, just because of the fact she was a werewolf. Marital arts and sports sounded fun to her, compared to the other two. Even though she loved art and could sing, she would rather be beating someone up.

"Who're the four prefects?" Tala asks, unsure of their names.

"Lawrence Bluer of the Sapphire Owl dormitory, Edgar Redmond of the Scarlet Fox dormitory, Gregory Violet of the Violet Wolf dormitory and Herman Greenhill of the Green Lion dormitory." Mr. Michaelis concluded.

They stopped in front of a Mahogany colored door. The door that was basically going to lead her to her doom, curtsy of Demick.

"Here we are Miss Jones, I hope we run into each other another time. It was a pleasure to talk with you." He concludes.

"Thank you Mr. Michaelis." She says, before turning towards the door and grabbing the door handle to push it open. As she opens the door, she hears the teacher/priest say a You're welcome.

"Welcome to hell." She mutters under her breath as she takes in the sight before her.

* * *

I hope you guys like how this story's starting!

Please tell me if it's good or else I might not even continue it...

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to first say that **I DO NOT CLAIM BLACK BUTELR AS MY OWN.**

Only my Characters.

Man two chapters down in one day. I give myself a round of applause. So I went back and realized that the first chapter wasn't that long and thought about how I was going to make my chapters longer. So I hope this one is longer! I unfortunately do not have a word counter on what ever I am using to type! So uh, lets get on with the story.

* * *

Tala had been accepted into the Green Lion dormitory. She had to go through the funniest trial she had ever seen. The look on their faces when she kicked butt was priceless. Woman can do pretty much everything a man can if they set their mind to it. Tala had collapsed on the bed the dorms had provided her. The bed sheet was silky to the touch, but it was an ugly green color. The bed seemed cushiony underneath her, unlike the bed she was forced to sleep on, on her first day in London.

She had asked if she was going to have to have a roommate and the head student of her dorm just looked at her funny. He had told her that since she was in fact a lady, that she would not have a roommate and that mostly all the boys in this dorm didn't have a roommate. She threw her arm over her face and groaned. She didn't want to move to get changed, she was lucky that she had already taken her boots off. She groaned again remembering that her schedule consisted of drinking tea and getting up in the morning. Her schedule went like this.

6:30 a.m. - Get up - scratch that get up at 5:30

7:00 a.m. - Early morning tea

9:00 a.m. - Breakfast

8:00 a.m. - Start.

2:30 p.m. - Martial arts

3:30 p.m. - Sports

4:40 p.m. - break until dinner

6:00 p.m. - Dinner

6:30 p.m. - Die

She declared that tomorrow was going to be the longest day of her life.

* * *

*Random time skip, because yeah sleep.*

* * *

Tala woke up and looked over the the stupid clock that sat beside her bed. It was 5:00 in the morning. She groaned and flung her arm over her face. It was too damn early in her opinion to wake up. She had realized she must've fallen asleep with her clothes on. She rolled off the bed and onto the cold hard wood floor with a loud thud. She was never the one to wake up this early, especially when she was back home with her pack.

She grumbled and walked over the door leading to the bathroom. She was luckily placed in a room that had its own bathroom or she would've died from embarrassment when she walked back to her room. Tala opened the bathroom door and looked in. It was a small, cute, dainty bathroom with it's white walls and marble floors. On the right side of her sat the tub and in front of her was the sink with a mirror. On the left side was the toilet.

She fumbled her hand along the white walls, until she hit the light switch. She was honestly glad she could see in the dark. Tala looked at her self in the mirror and took a double take. Her hair looked as if a bald eagle nested in it. There were horrible dark circles under her eyes. She looked like a train wreck.

Tala grumbled at her appearance, before closing the door behind her. She turned and faced the marble tub, debating if she really wanted to get ready or not. She believed it would be hilarious to see the faces of the boy students if she walked out of her room looking as if she was raised from the dead. It would be a sight to see surely, but alas she must get ready.

She turned the water on, letting it get warm before she allowed it to fill up. Tala started to whistle a Native American tune that she had learned as a young child. She unlatched her corset and flung it over into the other corner of the bathroom. She then unbuttoned her shirt and did the same thing to it as she did to her corset. She also did the same to her trousers and panties.

Tala hopped into the warm water and proceeded to clean herself, before quickly getting out and wrapping a towel around her. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her chest, before opening the bathroom door. She waltzed over to her ugly yet comfortable green bed and grabbed her clothes. She buttoned up clean white blouse and put on a light cream corset over it. She then proceeded to jump up and down as she pulled her black trousers up.

"Damn my butt and thighs! Why. Won't. You. Let. Me. Get. My. Trousers. Up!" She exclaimed, finally getting her trousers up. She grumbled out a few swears as she buttoned the stupid trousers. She looked at the time and realized that it was almost seven.

She instantly grabbed her boots and threw them on. Forgetting to tie them up in the process. She didn't care if she tripped. All she cared about was getting down stairs to the dinning hall for the stupid tea she didn't care for. She threw open her door and quickly locked and closed it behind her. She literally had one minute to run down a flight of stairs to get to the main hall. Only to have to go down another hall to get to the dinning hall. What a bother.

She sprinted down the stairs. Mostly using her werewolf speed. She was lucky no one was in the halls at the time. She rounded the corner if the stairs and sprinted towards the back of the main area before turning right down another hall. She gripped one of the cold metal handles on the double doors that lead into the dinning hall. She opened the door and everyone whipped their heads around to look at her. She could hear the gossip that the boys were speaking as she sat down at a random table. No one seemed to be at the table she sat at. She was surprisingly nervous.

She let her gaze settle down on the wooden table before her. She was unsure what to do. She was an American for crying out loud. One doesn't simply get served tea. No, they get served alcohol and coffee. The cup that was placed before her was lifted up and filled with the tea that seemed to be offering this morning. She thanked the servant who had filled her cup up. She didn't look up at them. She stared at the cup, while taking note that a plate of cookies resided in the middle of the table.

The chair next to her squeaked as someone pulled it out. She looked up at the young boy as he sat down next to her. His hair was a blond color, making his blue eyes pop against his pale skin. Light freckles were sprinkled around his child-like face. He wore the schools clothes that they told her that she had to wear. Only she scoffed at the clothes and wore what she brought.

The young boy seemed to be shaking in his seat. He had to be about 14. He looked at her with his big blue eyes. Fear and curiosity filtered in his eyes.

"Hello, I am William Hank and you are?" He asked, holding out his hand. His voice was so sweet sounding and cute, while still holding that posh British accent she's come to know around nobles.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Tala Jones. " Tala stated and grabbed his hand. She shook his hand, surprising the young boy who was going to kiss her hand.

Willian let go of her hand quickly. He picked up a cookie and offered it to her.

"Would you like a biscuit?" He inquired.

"A biscuit? That's a cookie." She pointed out.

"Whats a cookie?" He asked, confusion covering his face.

"This is a cookie." She stated, holding up the cookie that she had taken from him.

"No, thats a biscuit." He claims.

"Look kid, I'm not going to fight you over what this food is called."

William looked at her puzzled that she had quickly finished the stupid little argument that had started out between them. He nodded in agreement and looked down at his own "biscuit" that he had grabbed. Tala questioned why this kid wanted to talk to her. Sure this was probably the only time he'd be able to tell his buddies that he finally talked to a girl, but this is ridiculous. He suddenly looked up at her, slightly catching her off guard.

"Why're you here?" He prompted.

"I…I-" she was cut off before she could tell the kid to mind his own business.

The Green Lion dormitory supervisor Mr. Haggle called everyone to attention. That breakfast was going to be served. Soon food was laid out before everyone. Tala looked at the food and glowered. She almost growled out "What the hell is this!" Though she bit her tongue and ate the flavorless food. The boy William had tried to talk to her again, to get her to answer her question. She ignored the poor boy and just analyzed everyone around her.

Soon time to start class rolled around. She walked towards the class in defeat, still forgetting to tie her shoes. Time passed slower than ever, until she was finally let free. She raced her way over to Martial arts. Having to throw on different shoes in the process. They taught them how to defend and fight differently than how she had been taught. She fell flat on her butt a few times.

By the end of martial arts Tala was sore and tired, she didn't want to go to sports. She walked towards the area that they were practicing and watched. This sport seemed much like baseball. The boys pointed and laughed when they had her try, not really explaining to her how to play the damn sport. Her first question was "Is this like baseball?" And they all looked at her confused. With her to only respond to their confused looks with "How the hell do you not know what baseball is?"

The boys proceeded to gasp at her as she swore right in front of them. Greenhill tisked at her for swearing, while the dorm supervisor just stood there in shock. She growled lowly at them and just walked away towards the center of the stupid school. In her long aching walk towards the center pathway to the school. She learned a few things about the boys at this school. They didn't know how to act around a girl in school.

They blushed violently when she asked them a question or they would smirk and say "oh a little girl like you shouldn't be doing that." Some even went as far as "What? Are you going to go home crying to your mummy? Little girls like you shouldn't even be in school." Tala about knocked that boy out.

Tala stopped and looked around her, she was in the courtyard. The gate to leave this hell hole right in front of her. She thought back to that boy she about knocked out. After she cocked her fist back to nail him in the face, she swung at him only to be stopped by Mr. Michaelis. She was surprised that he was suddenly there. He chided her about hitting others and that it was un-lady like.

Tala only ripped her arm from his grip and gave him the bird as she walked away. The boy should've gotten hit. She was real lucky that she hasn't gotten in trouble yet, though they must be a little nervous since she is after all a lady.

Tala dropped down on her butt on the hard bricks, before staring out at the grass she wasn't allowed to lay or walk on. If you could, she would've already laid down on it and just screamed into the earth. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky. How she wished she was home.

Tala was so lost in her mind that she didn't realize that a shadow was casted over her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke to her.

"Miss Jones, are you alright?" a velvety voice asked her.

She looked up at the person peering down at her. Her sad gloomy turned into that of a glower as she look at the supervisor that she particularly didn't want to talk to.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Michaelis." Tala almost growled.

"Then why is a young lady such as yourself sitting on the ground?" Mr. Michaelis questioned.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Michaelis, I'm not really that young. Sides how old do you think I am?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at him as a creepy smile was spread across his face.

"I believe you are 16? Am I correct?" He questioned.

Tala snorted slightly before chuckling. Did everyone really think that she was that young? She knew that she had a young looking face and all, but it was still quite ridiculous. She noted how Mr. Michaelis face became shocked and confused at her laughs.

"I'm actually 19" She stated, before looking back out at the grass.

"So my assumption on your age was incorrect. I see… Miss Jones, if you don't mind me asking. Why're you here none the less at an all boys school, but also the fact you are indeed an adult?" Mr. Michaelis inquired, now becoming very interested in this young lady.

A hearty laugh escaped Tala's lips before she replied.

"Because I freaking feel like it."

She could practically feel the shocked look that the supervisor gave her. She didn't really care, she knew she was a woman that acted as if she was a man. She liked to do that because of the shock factor. She glanced back up at the stunned man and smiled. Her straight pearly whites glittering in the sun. Her canine teeth were elongated a little bit, but thats because she was a werewolf.

The silence that fell between them was thick and heavy. She was surprised that he didn't chide her, because of her language. They stared at each other, too deep in thought to say something. Suddenly Tala realized that it was getting darker out. Her eyes widened, she hadn't realized how long that she had been out here.

"Mr. Michaelis, do you know what time it is?" She questioned while standing up.

Mr. Michaelis pulled out a silver pocket watch and checked the time. Closing it shut he spoke some words that made her practically sprint towards her building. The only words coming out of her mouth was.

"Holy Hell! I'm late for dinner! Later Mr. Michaelis!" She yelled, waving to the teacher as her little legs carried her to the Green Lion dormoritory.

Mr. Michaelis stayed behind watching as the girl sprinted towards her dorm. He noted that her speed was faster than that of a human. There was something interesting about her. She seemed as if she wasn't totally human. He had to tell the young lord.

The demon butler in disguise dashed off towards the dormitory he supervised to tell his young master of what he had come across about the strange girl that showed up randomly during their investigation.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter also! If you want to you can give me feedback on what I should add and how I should improve the story!

Toodles! Rae Out!

Oh! So the next chapter if it goes alright will be out Friday night. Most likely around 6:30-7:30 EST


	3. Chapter 3

I want to first say that **I DO NOT CLAIM BLACK BUTELR AS MY OWN.**

Only my Characters.

Also I really don't like how this chapter turned out. I tried my best to save it, but I was kind of stuck through most of the chapter. Also fair warning! I know that this story is put into place when Ciel and Sebastian went to Weston College, yeah.. It's going to be changed up a little bit.

SORRY! Not really.

Anyway, onto the story! Oh also I might not update for a few days because I have a small College essay that I have to type and get done before Monday.

* * *

Tala slammed open her bedroom door. The door hit the wall with a loud bang. Anyone within the radius of her room stared at her back. She stormed into her room and slammed her door behind her before locking it. She was infuriated. Gross food seemed to be plastered on her corset and trousers. Her navy blue eyes seemed to shift to cerulean blue. She walked slowly to her bed, fighting within herself as she tried to calm down her wolf.

She clenched her fist and ground her teeth together. Tala thought over about what had happened in the dinning room. The young teen she almost punched earlier went after her again. He had first tripped her on her way to the table and then proceeded to make hurtful jokes. After he was finished with his hurtful jokes, Tala had calmed down slightly until he came over and flipped her food onto her lap.

Tala had jumped to her feet and grabbed the smaller boy by the collar of his shirt and growled lowly while lowering her face towards his. The boy had gulped in fear. He obviously wasn't expecting something like this to happen to him. The boy was too afraid to notice that her eyes had shifted to her bright cerulean blue werewolf eyes.

"Look here brat, if you keep this up, you are going to be six feet under."

Tala had growled out before letting the boy go and storming out of the dinning hall towards her , here Tala was, fighting with her wolf over something so silly.

Tala looked at the ground as she stood before her bed, trying really hard to calm the growling wolf within her head. It wanted to be released; to put who ever disrespects her in their place. All within her inner turmoil she didn't realize the dark figure staring at her from her bed. It's cherry red eyes watching her every movement.

"Tala, I think it would be best if you calmed down." A velvety voice suggests.

Tala jumped, nearly shitting herself right then and there. She growled at the creature that lied upon her bed. A man in black trousers, black shoes, a white blouse with a black aristocrat vest over top and a black trench coat that was un-buttoned was laying in a position that some would call "Paint me like one of your French girls" on her bed. His pale perfectly chiseled face stared up at her with a smirk.

"Awe, did I scare you?" He asked sitting up. He ran his pale fingers through his brunet hair to fix his quiff that was parted to the right.

"Demick." Tala growled out.

"Tala." Demick taunted.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She questioned as she pronounced each word sharply.

Demick rolled out of her bed and onto his feet. Tala had to look up at him as he peered down at her. His annoying smirk seemed to be glued to his face.

"Well dear, I am here to see how this expedition of yours is going; but so far it seems that you are getting ready to kill someone without finding out who the culprit is." He explained to her as he walked around her and towards the wooden vanity dresser pushed again the wall next to the bathroom door.

Tala watched him as he picked up her hair brush to study it. An angry expression seemed to have molded into her face. Demick turned to her, while still looking at the brush in his hands. He fiddle with it for a second before his cherry red eyes met her navy blue ones.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get you into this school? Do you have any idea how much begging I had to do? To tell them that it would be good for the school?" He practically growled out. He slammed the brush back down on the vanity before scoffing loudly.

"Me, a demon begging! I don't bow down to anyone. I don't beg, but yet I did it for you Tala. I begged so you could be in this school to find out why that one child disappeared. To find out if the reason that boy disappeared was caused by a vampire. Better yet a demon." A dark aura seemed to surround him instantly. Tala could tell that he was furious at her.

She glared at him, challenging him. He glared right back at her. He suddenly sighed an looked back towards the vanity.

"I'm not going to fight you here Tala." He muttered out.

"Why do you have to be the strongest alpha in the 19 century?" He questioned, fumbling with many of the other things that seemed to be littered on the vanity.

Before Tala could answer him, he continued on.

"Alpha Tala Jones. The only Alpha with separate packs of hers in all of the 38 states. The only Alpha that hunts down and kills rogues, vampires and demons. The only Alpha that helps and protects other packs. The only Alpha that's a female for crying out loud. Is here in England, helping humans."

"Humans need just as much help as other werewolves." Tala countered.

"Why? They're pitiful creatures. They're too weak to protect themselves from us." Demick remarked.

Tala growled and pointed towards the open widow above her bed.

"Go home Demick, go back to the pack house." She stated in a low growl.

Demick rolled his cherry red eyes at her before vanishing out the window and into the chilly night air. The window closed with a loud bang from his exit. Tala groaned loudly and placed her head into her hands. Demick was right, why was she truly helping these humans?

"Because every living being deserves to live." Her conscious whispered in the back of her mind.

Tala sighed and looked at the clock that sat on the table next to the bed. The clock read 11:30. She had been talking to Demick for a couple of hours, even though it felt like 10 minutes.

Tala walked over to the dresser and pulled it open. She dug around her clothes for a little bit, until she touch cold metal. She pulled out a silver hand gun that she had stashed in the drawer. She had decided that she needed to investigate the area. She placed the gun on the dresser and grabbed out a pair of clothes as she thought.

Tala had a hard time trying to investigate during the day. Though she had been here for a day, she wasn't really paying attention to what she should be doing. Tala changed into a set of black clothing and tucked the hand gun into her trousers. The gun stuck out greatly against her black corset. She sighed and grabbed her jacket that was tucked inside the dresser drawer. She threw the black jacket on and headed towards the door.

She opened the door slowly and peeked out in the hall. Not a single soul was wandering down the hall. Tala locked and slowly closed the door as she made her way down the hall. She reached the stairs and tiptoed down them, trying to make her movements silent. She looked around the stairs towards the halls that lead you to other places. She quickly, but quietly left the stairs and headed towards the door. She pulled on the handle and growled lowly under her breath. It was locked.

Tala unlocked the door and snuck out into the crisp night air. She looked at her surroundings and slowly worked her way down the stairs towards the ground. She walked down the path, looking around for any sign of life. She thought for a moment. Where should she check first? She nodded her head and made her way over to the Scarlet Fox dormitory.

Tala ducked and ran behind things if she thought she saw or heard someone. She finally made it to the Scarlet fox dormitory. The building loomed before her. It was lit up by the moonlight that shined down on it. She made her way towards the door, testing to see if it was unlocked. She pulled on the doors handle, only to growl under her breath.

Tala knew it was a slim chance, but she had to try it anyway. She looked around, the closest window was a about 2 feet higher than her. She couldn't even look in if she tried. She walked towards the window and reached her hands up and grabbed window pane. She pulled her self up and looked into the widow. She hung there as she started to push on the window. It was locked.

Tala growled and dropped down to her feet. She spun around and marched away from the building.

"Well this is just great!' She whispered angrily. "How am I suppose to get into the buildings and find things out when they're locked at night?" She questioned.

Tala continued to rant until she realized where she had walked. The dormitory that stood before her was the Sapphire Owl dormitory. She looked up at the building that loomed before her and questioned whether or not she should try this building. Little did she know someone else was awake within the building.

Tala shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the door. If it was unlocked she was going to head in, if not she was going to try the window and if that didn't work she was going to break the latch on the window by using her werewolf strength. She needed answers.

Tala walked towards the door and grabbed the handle testing it. She pulled on the door and it wouldn't budge. The door make a low noise at her attempt at opening it. She shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the first window to her right. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know she had alerted the only being awake in the building. She grabbed the window pane with her fingers and pulled her self up so she could see in the window.

She tested the window, seeing if it would open. It wouldn't. She pushed on the window using some of her strength, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the window opened towards her. Tala let out an audible gasp and fell to the ground. Her butt hit the ground with a loud thud. She looked up at the window and nearly screamed. A pale face with wine colored eyes stared down at her.

"Miss Jones, Were you just trying to break in?" Mr. Michaelis questioned as he stared down at the fallen girl.

Tala quickly rose to her feet and stared up at the dorms supervisor. She rubbed the back of her head and smiled at him.

"Uh no." She quickly said.

"Then why are you outside this dorm?" He questioned, slightly raising one of his eyebrows.

Tala thought quickly, trying to get the Sapphire Owl dormitory's supervisor off her back.

"Well… You see I was going for a midnight walk to cool my head and through my long process of ranting I found myself standing before this window." She lied, at least some of it was true.

He hmphed not really believe her.

"I think you should head back to your dorm Miss Jones. It's very dangerous to be out at night. Especially with you being a young lady."

"Of course, I'll head back there right now."

Tala turned around and started to walk away before he called out.

"Stay right there Miss Jones, I shall accompany you to your dorm."

She froze and groaned. 'Why?' She thought.

She looked back to see Mr. Michaelis opening and closing the door. He strode towards her. His movements made him seem like he was almost floating above the ground. He made a gesture for them to start walked and Tala started her trek back towards her dorm.

They walked side by side, and silence filtered between them. Tala could hear her own heart beat over the crickets in this silence. She was not only slightly aggravated, but also kind of terrified of the taller man next to her. She knew she shouldn't be since she was ten times stronger than him, but something about him screamed 'RUN'.

Soon on their short trek, they made it back to the front of her dorm. She wasn't very excited to see the dorm at all. She walked towards the door and turned back towards the supervisor. She gripped the door handle and started to push it open as she angrily thanked him. He replied and turned to walk away. Tala froze with the door halfway open as she heard some interesting words that came from the supervisor that was walking away.

"Miss Jones, If you wanted to break in to the Sapphire Owl dormitory, then you should've been a lot quieter."

She stared at the supervisors back. Her mouth was hanging open in shock. He shouldn't of been able to hear her. She wasn't being that loud. Her brain thought about it quickly until it clicked to one assumption, that man obviously wasn't a man.

* * *

WE ARE FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! YES!

So I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't.

SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES!

You can add reviews if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to say **I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS OR KUROSHITSUJI IN GENERAL AS IT BELONGS TO TOBOSO YANA**

Though I may change up the story a smidgen and

I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!

 **Tala:** Hey everyone! So I wanted to start off saying that the author "Rae" Is deeply sorry for her 3 day hiatus? She is actually taking a College class with her Senior (12th grade) High School classes. She's taking English Comp 2 this semester and she is stressed. She literally just finished bull-crapping a small essay 10 minutes ago (Jan 9, 6 p.m.)

 **Demick:** Doesn't she also have to get all her late work in by Friday?

 **Rae:** ***Walks through the door and into the story*** Wait? What? CRAP! Ugh, I don't even care right now if I accidentally plagiarized on my essay. I will regret it if I did though. Hello everyone.

 **Tala:** Welcome Rae! How are you? I mean you look like you died and came back to life.

 **Rae:** Peachy, You're acting quite nice toda- scratch that. Thanks, has anyone seen Derek? It appears while I was procrastinating my small English essay, to re-read the manga instead that I realized that I have to change Derek's name.

 **Demick:** HA! ***Yells out the door*** AYO DEREK! THE AUTHOR NEEDS YOU!

 ***Un-coherent yell is heard from down the hall outside of the door.***

 **Tala:** Whoa, wait! Demick is the only one that gets to keep his name? ***Starts yelling*** THAT IS SO NOT COOL! AUTHOR YOU SHOULD JUST CHANGE YOUR NAME AND GIVE ME MINE BACK!

 **Rae:** Oh will you shut up about it? It's not my fault that the story is messing up my OC names. First of all Tala I named you after me, but I changed your name so that the readers wouldn't get confused on why your name was the same as mine. * **Hollers*** THE ONLY REASON I'M KEEPING MY NAME IS THAT MY NAME IS MY NICKNAME ANYWAY!

 **Demick:** Enough! We literally spent over 374 words just by fighting over name changes. Derrick's name can be chosen later. Tala quit whining, Rae can't change yours or my name now. * **Demons and growls loudly*** NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE!

* * *

The next day had come so quickly and was dragging on slower than hell. Tala had purposely stayed away from professor Michaelis. Her werewolf senses were telling her that she needed to contact Demick quickly. With her mind in the clouds and her focus on nothing, but figuring out what that professor was, she didn't realize that she bumped into a kid until he yelled at her.

The boy was glaring up at her from the ground. Tala literally raised one eyebrow when she noted that the boy was wearing an eyepatch. His hair was a noticeably blue color. 'Did this boy not know that it wasn't Halloween?' She thought staring down at the boy who just continuously glared up at her. Snapping out of her stupidity she offer her hand out towards the boy.

"Uh… Sorry." She finally acknowledges the fact she did indeed knock this boy over.

The boy swatted her hand away and raised to his feet. She noticed how short the boy. He literally stopped right below her chin. He must've been about 5 ft.

"Watch where your bloody going." The boy snapped, before turning around and walking away.

Another short boy ran up to her. His light brunet hair blowing around in the light breeze. Big round glasses sat on his face, and his face was littered in freckles. He carried books in his arms and stared up at her.

"I'm deeply sorry about him, Ma'am." The boy said in an adorable cute British accent.

She looked down at the boy and cocked her head to the side. A smile filtered across her face.

"It's alright, no need to apologize on his behalf. I've already dealt with rude little boys." She elaborates.

"That's not right! No one should treat a lady with disrespect!" The boy exclaimed shocked.

"It's alright." She chuckled out, while motioning her hands trying to get the poor boy to calm down.

"Sides, who was that boy anyway?" She inquired. She had never seen that boy around before. Unless she wasn't really paying attention to whom all attended this school.

"That boy was Earl Ciel Phantomhive! He is known as the Queens Guard dog." The boy explains.

Tala nodded at what the boy was saying. She had heard of the Queens Guard dog, well she had been informed by Demick before she came here. The only question is why is that child an earl, not only that but the Guard dog of the underworld.

Tala had her part on the American underworld. She was the fabled werewolf that had slaughtered more than 1,000 vampires at the age of 15, protecting the humans from harm. Though to be truthful, she didn't really know how many vampires she had killed.

Tala snapped out of her memories and looked back at the boy who seemed to of been still talking. She nodded her head at him before politely telling him that she had to leave for her next class. Tala left the boy there and headed towards the library. She had a feeling she would find this Ciel Phantomhive there. She needed to ask him a few questions.

* * *

 ***Time skip brought to you by Demick's demon powers* (Also I want to point out I know the dorms have their own Library, but lets pretend they don't.)**

* * *

Tala opened the door to the library and walked in. She walked down the aisles, checking around book cases. She hadn't spotted him yet. Truth be told, he could've been in class, since she after all was ditching hers.

Tala groaned when she didn't find the boy at all. She crossed her arms over her chest and just glared at the book cases. She rolled her eyes and walked over and grabbed a book. There was no point in going to class when she was late. She had finally learned that you can get a Y if you do bad things. She didn't fully understand what the Y's were though.

Tala relaxed back into a chair and opened the book. It was Edgar Allen Poe. She literally about hit her head against the book. As she read more and more of the Edgar Allen Poe story's she didn't realize how late it was getting, until the door opened. Tala's werewolf eyes had allowed her to see a dark room in light, which did not allow her to realize that it was dark in the library now.

Tala noted that it was Professor Michaelis, and dived into a hiding spot. She didn't need to get caught and get one of those stupid Y's. She stupidly had dropped the book into the chair she had been sitting in. Tala crouched down and hid in the shadows and watched with her werewolf eyes as Professor Michaelis picked up the book she had once been reading.

The book seemed to have landed open on the page that she was reading. Tala could tell that much. It was in part of the story where the crow was ripping out his eyes. Professor Michaelis smirked as he read those lines. 'What a sadistic person.' She thought as she watched him.

Professor Michaelis then closed the book and took it back to the shelf it needed to be placed. His wine colored eyes scanned the room, before landing on her hiding spot. His eyes connecting with hers for a moment before looking back around the room. She let out a breath the she seemed to have been holding.

She followed him in the shadows as he seemed to be moving throughout the bookshelf's, until he stopped in front of one. Suddenly the sound of the door opening and closing, caught her attention. She noticed a light heading towards the area Professor Michaelis was in. A boy rounded the corner. Tala had to put her own hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud. It was Ciel Phantomhive.

Suddenly Professor Michaelis moved, too fast for a mere humans eyes to notice and shoved the poor boy into his cloak. (Or shall?) Another boy had entered the fray. He seemed to of been tailing Ciel. Professor Michaelis looked at the boy before asking.

"What could it be at this hour?"

He only said excuse me and left. Tala watched as Professor Michaelis let Ciel out of his cloak. Professor Michaelis's velvety voice broke the quiet air.

"Sorry for being so rough, it seemed that you were being tailed. I believe I might've been too obvious."

'No shit Sherlock.' Tala thought watching what was going down.

Tala watched as Ciel looked up at Professor Michaelis, like he was some mere butler.

"However, sniffing around got me nowhere. No matter what I asked, they all just said "The principle decided on it." Ciel explained.

"The staff said the same thing." Professor Michaelis concluded.

"Even there. We're getting nowhere like this. We're going to have to use every means necessary to come in contact with Derrick!" Ciel exclaimed.

Tala gasped, they were doing what she was sent here to do. She ducked down when they both turned to look at where she had once been at. She snuck away from them through the maze of bookshelf's. Her werewolf hearing catching what the young boy said to the professor.

"Sebastian, find out who is in here with us."

"Yes, my lord."

'Oh shit, oh shit.' Tala thought. She couldn't head towards the door, that's where they were at. She was literally in a dark library, hiding in the shadows from some crazy people who seem to know each other.

She literally crawled around the bookshelf's, quite literally getting lost in the maze of it. She sighed and leaned against one of the bookshelf's. She thought she was safe. They weren't going to find her. She was so deep in this mass of books. She closed her eyes for a moment and re-opened them only to let out a shriek. There standing before her, his face really close to hers was Professor Michaelis. A sadistic smirk was spread across his face.

She unintentionally swung her fist and hit him square in the face, making him stagger back. She jumped to her feet and took off. Swerving around the bookshelf's trying to get the crazy professor off her tail. Her werewolf hearing couldn't detect a sound. It was almost like when Demick was chasing her that one time. She squealed in her mind when she saw the door.

She took off full werewolf speed towards the door. She grabbed the handle and swung in open, only for it to be slammed back shut. She staggered back as she looked up at the grinning professor. This was like a horror book, that she didn't want to be a part of. A boys chuckle made her whip her head around. A little off to the side was the boy Ciel, leaning against one of the bookshelf's. A smirk was plastered on the boys face.

Tala walked backwards slowly, as the professor edged closer to her. She held her hands up as a defense mechanism.

"So you're Tala Jones." Ciel concurs.

Tala turned her head towards the boy and nodded. Fear etched its way onto her face.

"We've been waiting to question you Miss Jones, especially after Professor Michaelis had told me of you trying to break into the Sapphire Owl dormitory." He continued, happily taking in the scared look on her face.

"What is it? What do you want to ask me?" She questioned, her voice a little shaky.

"We've come to the conclusion that you're not totally human. If you're not human, than what are you?" A velvety voice asks, causing her to whip her head around to look at the professor before her.

Tala wanted to scoff, she wanted to tell them that they were nuts. The only thing is she couldn't. She had never been this scared in her life, not even when she hunted down Demick and forced him to join her pack. The only thing she could do was stare at them in fear. She wanted to call for help, no she was going to call for help. If she called the morons name, she knew that he would here here even if he was half way across the country. He would be at her side within a millisecond.

Tala thought it over, she quickly decided against calling Demick and shielded her fear. She narrowed her eyes at the professor and growled loudly. Taking in a long whiff of air after she growled, her mind finally clicked together what he was.

"Demon." She growled out.

The Demon before her looked at her shocked. Ciel gasped slightly not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. He believed she was a demon, while Sebastian knew better.

"You're a Demon, and you're contracted to that boy." She snapped, glaring up at the professor. Ciel realized what she had meant and stuttered out a how?

She look at the boy and smirked, since this was an unfair playing field she might as well spill the beans.

"An Alpha werewolf such as myself, should be able to tell when she comes face to face with a demon."

The boys face was priceless. He was shocked and terrified. He then narrowed his eye at her and asked.

"A werewolf? Do those truly exist?"

Tala nodded her head at the boy before looking at the demon and growled loudly again.

"You should be killed were you stand. Contracting to a boy, only to end his life early. Pathetic." She snapped.

The demon smirked at her sadistically and chuckled.

"So you're the famous Tala Jones?" He inquired.

Ciel stared at his butler, before asking his question.

"Sebastian, you know this creature?"

"Ah, yes young lord. Miss Jones, here is well known in hell for killing demons. She is also well know for forcefully making a demon join her pack without making a contract. Miss Jones is feared by the vampires and demons a like, as she carries things upon her that were gifted to her by the angels." Sebastian explained to his young lord.

Tala chuckled at the demon.

"You've seemed to have done your research demon." She remarks.

Tala smirked and turned towards the boy reciting something she had told many creatures before.

"I'm Tala Jones, Alpha werewolf to the Heart Stealers. I hunt down and kill demons, vampires and rogue werewolves that threaten not only humans, but other packs as well. My pack is highly trained in taking out any creature. We show no remorse towards demons or vampires, unfortunately your demon has gotten away without me know that he was truly a demon. Don't fret boy, I am not here to kill your demon, I am here to figure out what made the boy Derrick disappear." She concludes.

"So, you're unfortunately on our side?" The demon inquires.

She turns her head towards him and nods, before looking at the boy again and continuing on her little explanation.

"Though, you do not want me troubling your plans, I have to. I cannot leave here without figuring this out."

Ciel nodded his head, before looking at his butler.

"It seemed we are stuck with her for now my young lord. What shall we do?" The demon questioned the boy.

"Sebastian, tell her everything we know."

The demon nodded and went on explaining everything to Tala.

* * *

 **Tala:** I really don't like how this chapter turned out. I also can't believe that I got hunted down by a demon within a library!

 **Rae:** Oh cry a river. I don't like it either, since there are probably a crap ton of grammar mistakes that I'm too lazy to fix.

 **Derek:** I can't believe that you didn't sense that he was a demon in the first place!

 **Tala:** Whaaa- Derek when did you get here?

 **Derek:** After Demick called me in.

 **Tala:** Gah! Oh yeah, Derek your name is going to get changed.

 **Derek:** Yeah I know, Demick told me,

 **Rae:** Where is Demick?

 **Derrick:** Demick left like an hour ago. He got bored and left. I think he went to go terrorize Lillian.

 **Tala:** WHAT! DEMICK! ***Runs out of the room***

 **Rae:** Ugh, they're going to rip this story to shreds. Derek, I will tell you tomorrow what your name is okay? I'm too lazy right now since it's freaking 9 at night.

 **Derek:** Alrighty.

 **Rae:** Oh, before I leave, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm off to go cry in a hole. Bye! Add Reviews if you want!


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say **I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS OR KUROSHITSUJI IN GENERAL AS IT BELONGS TO TOBOSO YANA**

Though I may change up the story a smidgen and

I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!

 **Rae:** Good afternoon everyone! I literally just woke up. I have decided that-

 **Tala:** Oh cut the crap, the only reason you're here, is you just had dual snow days. That's the only reason you were here yesterday too.

 **Demick:** What's up with this dual snow days?

 **Rae:** When you live in a wintery place that won't stop snowing, you get snow days.

 **Derek:** Pfft. You deserve to go to school.

 **Rae:** You know what. Ugh! Lets just get on with the story.

 **Derek:** Wait! What is my new name?

 **Rae:** I don't know yet. I haven't decided, it should be announced in either the beginning of the next chapter or the last chapter of the story when you're officially introduced.

 **Derek:** Wait? Why am I officially introduced in the last chapter?

 **Rae:** Because I don't like you, or any of my other OC'S…

 **Demick & Tala:** HEY!

 **Rae:** ON WITH THE STORY!

 **Rae:** Oh- I'm starting this story with a 3 day time skip! Sorry! Not really.

* * *

Tala had been scoping out the place helping Ciel and the demon Sebastian- she had learned that's what his name was. She also had been told she had to keep calling him Professor Michaelis. Tala reached the library with ease. She was carrying a couple of books that were "school books" She pushed open the door and slid into the dark library, closing it behind her. It seemed as if she was the first one here.

She groaned out loud and dropped the books on the nearest desk. Her werewolf eyes took in her surroundings. For the last 3 days that demon- Sebastian had been scaring her out of her wits every time she stepped foot in the library.

With the help of her, Ciel and Sebastian's information gathering has been getting a lot better, since Tala had a knack for getting information out of pubescent boys. Though some of those older boys she inquired information from made her want to beat them to a bloody pulp.

One instance was in the courtyard and she was going to hit the boy again only for her arm to be stopped by Sebastian. That boy was lucky that the demon came over to save his ass. She chuckled as she thought more on what happened the last few days.

She at one point had to stop her conversation with Ciel and Sebastian in this very library to take a mind link with Demick. Demick was furious that she hadn't mind linked him sooner. He was even more furious that she was helping the Queens guard dog and his pet demon. She never in her life had a headache from someone mind linking her until that day.

She had growled out loud in her alpha tone spooking Ciel and Sebastian, until she muttered out what she mind linked to Demick on accident.

"Demick, shut your stupid demon mouth, before I make you shut it."

Tala held her head over her knees as she sat on a chair nearby. Her headache had been getting worse, because Demick kept mouthing off to her. Finally she had closed the mind link and just held her head as she tried to her massive headache to go away.

When they had questioned her, she just ignored them. She didn't want to go into detail about Demick to them.

"Miss Jones, are you alright?" A velvety British voice asked making Tala jump out of her thoughts.

She held her hand over her heart and looked at "Professor Michaelis" with a scared look. An audible growl rose out of her chest.

"Holy hell, do you not know how to tell someone that you're there without scaring the shit out of them?" She questioned, glaring up at his wine colored eyes.

He only grinned his shit eating grin back at her. She growled out again and noted that the bluenette wasn't with them.

"Where's Ciel?" She questioned

Sebastian turned away from her and picked up a journal that was set amongst the books she had placed on the table. His eyes skimmed through the journal before answering her.

"Ciel can't be with us tonight, he has other duties he has to attend to."

Tala raised an eyebrow at the demon. Normally that boy was here with or without his butler. Ciel was mostly here to yell at her for not having good enough information.

"So that means I am stuck with you?" She questioned.

Sebastian looked up from his reading and nodded his head at her. Tala only shook her head back and turned away from him. She hated this demon. He was at her back continuously throughout the day, not only that he would randomly show up in her room unannounced. Sometimes she was getting changed. She would yelled at him and throw the closest thing she had at him, yesterday it was accidentally a dagger that had been blessed in holy water.

Tala believed that he was going to get back at her for that one of these days. She walked away from Sebastian and towards the window. She gazed out the window and sighed. She couldn't wait to get home, she was sick of being here in England.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian questioned the werewolf before him.

Tala turned and looked at Sebastian, before looking back out the window. How was she suppose to tell some creature that didn't understand feelings, that she wanted to go home.

"Nothing." She muttered placing her hand on the cold window. The moonlight lit up her sad features slightly.

Tala froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up at Sebastian. He looked down at her and opened his mouth to ask her again. She cut him off and shoved him away from her.

"It's nothing." She snapped, storming away from him.

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Tala's shoulder stoping her from making her way out of the library. He spun her around so she was facing him. His hands on both of her shoulders, holding her in place. He brought his face towards hers. Tala froze up from the close proximity.

"Your problems do not need to be getting in the way of the mission at hand. Do tell me what is wrong." He demanded.

Tala glared up at him. She hated how close his face was to hers. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him away from her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't you know anything about personal space?" She questioned in a slight growl.

He brought his face slightly closer to hers. His nose almost touched hers. He stared into her eyes, not letting her go and ignoring her question.

"What is wrong?" He questioned.

"Let go of me!" She growled out as she pushed on his chest again, this time using her werewolf strength. His grip on her shoulders seemed to tighten, making her gasp out loud from the pain.

"I will not let go of you, until you answer my question." He stated, still staring into her eyes.

Tala searched his eyes for a clue as to why he was doing this. He didn't need to bother with what was bothering her. It obviously wasn't going to get in the way of the mission. Though, he didn't know that. Tala looked away from his wine colored eyes.

"I want to go home." She finally answered, keeping her eyes away from his.

He nodded his head, his nose accidentally brushing hers. Sebastian let go of her shoulders and stood straight again and looked down at her. Tala looked up at him with a glare. She poked her finger into his chest and growled out some words slowly.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again."

Tala turned around and walked out of the library. She was furious.

Sebastian stared at her in shock. He was now quite interested in this mongrel. She was intriguing. Normally a any type of woman would've blushed at such a close proximity or spilled the beans instantly. Not this creature, this creature fought with him. He could feel the strength pulsate through her as she pushed him. Had he not gripped harder onto her shoulders, he would've been flung backwards.

Sebastian snapped out of daze as he realized that he forgot the important thing that he had to tell her. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered that he'll just tell her tomorrow. He left the library and towards his young masters dorm.

Tala slammed open her door and slammed it shut. She pulled at her hair and almost screamed out in frustration.

"How dare that grotesque creature touch me!" She growled out.

Tala's temper was rising. Her wolf had been on edge ever since that demon had first laid a hand on her in library. She could hear her wolf's growling in the back of her head. Tala paced back and forth in her room, trying to calm her wolf down. Especially herself. She never felt so invaded until tonight. She had felt that the more he peered into her eyes, she would break down and dissolve into a puddle right there in his arms. She shuddered at the thought.

She couldn't decide how she felt about that demon. After joining into their mission 3 days ago, he had been invading her dreams. Something about him made her think about him constantly. Some times when she questioned herself about it, her wolf would be silent. Not a single angered growl would vibrate through her mind. Her wolf only acted up when he touched her. It's as if her wolf would snap out of it's strange dormant state.

Tala sat on her bed and thought. She knew what she had to do. She had to question her pack doctor/ best friend Daniel about this. Daniel would know what was wrong with her. The only problem was, it was too late at night back in the United States to mind link her. She had to do it tomorrow in the afternoon. After all the clock next to her bed said that it was 2 in the morning. Just how long had she been in the library with that demon?

Tala leaned back into her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her wolf becoming silent and dormant again. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her face and screamed into it. She didn't know what was wrong with her, which worried her. It's only been 3 days since she's officially known Ciel and Sebastian. She had known Sebastian since the day she showed up at the school which was six days ago; but the only contact she had with him, was when she was being a bad student.

Tala kicked off her boots and kept the pillow rested over her head. She closed her eyes, hoping either to suffocate or sleep and suffocate. She didn't notice the second creature that was in the darkness of her room. After Sebastian had gone back to Ciel and dressed him for bed. He had headed out of the Sapphire owl dorm and towards Tala's dorm. He hid himself in the shadows and watched as she placed a pillow upon her face. She was interesting, even though she turned into the worst creature ever.

His wine eyes watched her as her breathing slowed to that of one sleeping. He sighed and walked over and pulled the pillow off her face. He carefully picked her up without waking her and placed her under the covers and put her pillow behind her head. Sebastian stared at her sleeping face for a second before questioning himself how this disgusting creature intrigued him. She had intrigued him since the first day she was here. Especially after the words "Welcome to hell" had left her mouth. He smirked at her sleeping form before leaving back towards the Sapphire Owl Dorm.

* * *

 **Rae:** Can we talk about the fact, I had no idea what I was going to write for this chapter and that I just pulled it out of my butt?

 **Tala:** Well it seems you made the story more interesting.

 **Demick:** You know you aren't really going with the manga anymore?

 **Rae:** Yeah I know, I decided that I needed to spice it up a bit. Actually I just remembered what I had planned for this chapter and I completely forgot to put it in, since I uh procrastinated...

 **Tala:** Yeah, you literally procrastinated this chapter for 5 hours.

 **Demick:** Holy crap, you did?

 **Rae:** Yeah... I told you I had an idea on what I was going to put, but I forgot and just quickly pulled this chapter out of my butt. Man I finished this chapter within an hour. Normally it takes me at least 2 hours to finish a chapter.

 **Derek:** I think it's because you drank Green Tea and then procrastinated.

 **Rae:** Alright I get it I procrastinated, I could've been done with this chapter earlier. Though good thing I procrastinated, I probably wouldn't of come up with this chapter like this. I don't even know what I just said. I can't speak. I CAN'T ENGLISH TODAY!

 **Tala:** You can't English everyday.

 **Rae:** You're right, I can't... even though English is my first language and that I'm really good at it. Anyway, I need to leave and get onto the next chapter and hopefully it'll go the way I want it to go.

 **Demick:** I doubt it.

 **Rae:** Thanks... Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would appreciate some reviews, but you don't have to review. Bye! See you tomorrow! Maybe not, I have practice after school. I unfortunately have a life.

 **Tala:** Before we leave I want to point out RAE DRANK TEA AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE TEA!

 **Rae:** I drank tea, because I need to loose weight.

 **Demick/Derek/Tala:** You're not even fat.

 **Rae:** Oh my... Shut up and let me live my life.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

I want to say **I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS OR KUROSHITSUJI IN GENERAL AS IT BELONGS TO TOBOSO YANA**

Though I may change up the story a smidgen and

I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!

 **Me:** Alrighty, I want to say I am so very sorry for being on hiatus for 4 days. I believe it was 4 days, I don't exactly remember. I have this chapter planned out and it might be short, I am so very sorry for that. Tomorrow I will try to post a chapter, but I may not be able to. I have mid-term exams next week/ a college essay due Wednesday and I will not be getting what I am suppose to write on that essay until Monday. I will be hiatus all next week until the weekend. Hopefully I can pull 2 chapters out of my butt for you today or schedule the second chapter to be up next week on Wednesday. Maybe to spice everything up a bit I will post a joke chapter. Okay I decided since I have been a moron and went on hiatus (Even though I had three days off of school, because of lots of snow, freezing rain and icy roads.) for several days I will try and make this chapter extra long.

I would like to get on with the story, but Tala has something she would like to say.

 **Tala:** I hate you Rae.

 **Me:** Don't we all. Okay on with the chapter!

* * *

Tala sat in a small like waiting room area. The receptionist seemed like a very grumpy old man. He had glared up at her with such an annoyed look when she walked in. He had then proceeded to growled out in annoyance and asked her what she wanted. She answered his question quickly, which caused the old man to furrow his busy brows together and point his stubby fingers towards the chairs where she was sitting now.

Tala stared at him for a moment, studying him. The grumpy old man had a chubby stout looking face, with many angry looking wrinkles. Tala believed that those wrinkles were from glaring at everyone. The old man was balding and his last remaining hairs were ghost white. He wore what seemed to be a black designer tail coat and a white shirt with a red vest underneath. She couldn't really tell if his coat was a tail coat, as the desk got in the way of her criticizing view.

The wooden desk was a nightmare of papers. It would put her desk back home at the pack house to shame. It seemed so unorganized. She didn't understand how he had found the paper that regarded information about her.

Tala watched him as he leaned back and held up the book he was reading. She about choked on her own spit. On the front of the book was a half naked woman with bold decorative letters saying erotic tales. 'What a perverted old man.' She thought as she looked away from the man grunting at what he was reading.

She believed that this was defiantly worse than hanging out with that demon who had no idea what personal space was. Tala didn't want to know what that old man did when no one else was in the room.

Tala leaned back in the wooden chair and thought about this morning when she woke up in her room. She had been tucked under the covers and her pillow was underneath her head, besides being thrown off the bed. She knew she had definitely fallen asleep on the covers with her pillow thrown over her head.

She couldn't put her finger on how she was under the covers when she woke up this morning. Had Demick shown up and tucked her in? Or was it someone else? Maybe it half way through the night she had gotten cold and tucked herself in. Tala thought about it for a few minutes and believed the last one was a better choice to choose from.

Tala looked up at the door next to the receptionists desk opened up. The old man Mr. Receptionist, slammed his book down quickly and looked at who was standing before the opening in the door way. The vice-principle looked at Tala critically before turning towards the receptionist.

"Her papers please." The vice-principle requested holding his hand out towards Mr. Receptionist.

The old man, she was now calling Mr. Receptionist quickly grabbed her papers and handed them to the vice-principle. In those papers included her request. The sole reason that she was here in the first place. He nodded his head at the papers before motioning Tala to follow him into his office. Tala quickly rose to her feet and followed after the man. She wondered if the vice-principle did not see the book the receptionist was reading, or if he did and just did not care.

The door closed behind Tala, as she walked into the room. It looked like any normal office. She watched as the vice-principle went and sat behind his desk. He motioned for her to sit across from him in a comfy looking chair. She oblige and strode across the room and sat in the chair that was before his desk. Behind the vice-principle was a window, which allowed Tala to see the courtyard. Not a single soul was out and about as it was class time.

Tala jumped her attention back on the vice-principle as he began to speak.

"It seems here that you are requesting the principle to allow you to move to the Violet wolf dormitory. Why?" He asked looking up at her his eyes narrowing slightly.

Tala had alright conjured up what she was going to say, but seemed to of vanished as soon as the vice-principle looked at her with some criticizing eyes. He seemed to of been hiding something. Tala thought quickly before coming up with a reasonable answer.

"I'm just not fitting in well with the students in the Green Lion dormitory."

His next question had her brain stop working for a split second.

"What makes you think that the Violet wolf dormitory would be any different?"

Tala suddenly had to rely on her quick wit, instead of her fast thinking. She spoke the next words, before thinking a head of what she was going to say.

"Well; in the Green Lion dormitory, the boys don't seem to keen on being out done by a girl. They have gone out of there way to make me not want to go to class and for me to not want to participate in the sport. The only reason I chose the Green Lion dormitory when the prefects asked me which dormitory I would choose, since I qualified for most of them. I choose the Green Lion dormitory because I in fact liked the idea of moving around more than sitting down and drawing; but now since I no longer want to deal with the sport, I would prefer to be were I am comfortable. Which would be the arts."

The vice-principle stared at her for a minute taking in her long explanation. He nodded his head and signed, before standing up. "Wait here please. I will go ask the principle." He left the room quickly muttering something about childish boys under his breath.

Tala sat there for a moment before standing up. She was going to figure out what the vice-principle was hiding. She walked around his desk and looked at the papers that were neatly stacked. She glanced up at the door before quickly searching through the papers. She guessed she had about 10 minutes until the vice-principle came back.

She didn't find anything in the papers and set them back in the neat piles they were, before glancing down at the drawers. There had to be something in there. She opened the top left drawer and growled out in frustration, the only thing in the drawer was ink and feathers. She shut the drawer and opened the bottom left drawer.

A book was set in the drawer. She picked up the book and examined it, before opening the book to the first page. She choked on her own spit in that instance and started coughing. The book had photographs of naked ladies. She stopped coughing and closed the book, dropping it back into the drawer. Her face felt hot, she knew that she was blushing.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" She muttered under her breath as she went for the top right drawer, only to realize it was locked.

"Damn it, I need a key." She searched quickly in the bottom right drawer for the key. Nothing, but school financial paper work. She closed the drawer and froze. She could hear the door handle moving. She used her werewolf speed to quickly sit down.

Tala didn't turn at all as the vice-principle opened the door and closed it. She didn't even look at him when he walked around and sat back down in his chair. She didn't think she could look at him. Who knew that Weston College's vice-principle was a closet pervert.

She looked up at him when he cleared his throat. Her eyes met his She felt her face started to heat up as she stared at him. She was so glad her Native American skin hid her blushing face well.

"Miss Jones, the principle has accepted your request to be transferred to the Violet Wolf Dormitory. Here is a note from the principle that says you are allowed to be in the Violet Wolf Dormitory. Please give the note to the Violet Wolf dorm supervisor. Also your new schedule is underneath the note. Please learn your new schedule well." She nodded her head at him, making a mental note to hand the note to her new dorm supervisor. She grabbed the papers he held out and stood up.

"Also, remember to grab your stuff from your old dorm, as it will not be transferred to your new dorm."

She nodded her head again, and turned around quickly. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She didn't think she would be able to stay around the vice-principle without blushing any longer. As Tala left the office she heard the vice-principle wish her luck.

Tala walked quickly past the old man receptionist and out his door into the hall. She closed the door behind her and gasped as she placed her hand on the door to hold her up. She had a feeling her face was officially a beat red color. Not even her Native skin color could hide it.

Tala stood up and quickly took off down the hall. She had to make it back to her dorm before the classes were let out. She after all did not tell Ciel of her plan and she wasn't going to. She left the building quickly and took off across the courtyard in a humanly fast sprint, not realizing that someone was watching her from a window.

Tala walked into the Green Lion dormitory and sprinted her way upstairs towards her room. She was glad no one else was in the halls and were in class. She opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her as she entered the room.

Tala used her werewolf speed to pack all of her belongings back into her bag that had been flung onto the bed. As soon as she finished packing, she heard the bell chimes that singled that class was officially over. Tala groaned out loud. She had no clue how she was going to escape to the Violet Wolf dormitory without Sebastian spotting her. Once he spotted her, she knew that he was going to follow her and question her intently. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Tala picked up her bag and walked towards the door, giving the room a glance over. To be truthful, she was going to miss her hideous bedsheets. Tala opened her door and closed it behind her as she went on her way down the hall. Students who were heading back to their rooms to switch clothes stared at her questingly. She ignored their stares and headed down the steps. She found her dorm supervisor holding open the door, letting more students in.

She held out her room key to him and walked out the door without him asking her were she was going. Tala carried her bag with her towards the Violet Wolf dormitory. So far she hadn't caught a glimpse of the stupid demon so seemed to be watching her every movement.

Tala reached the Violet Wolf dormitory and gulped. Students of the Violet Wolf dormitory looked at her questionably as she carried her bag with her into the building. The building on the inside look almost like an identical replica of the Green Lion dormitory, except instead of the walls being green, they were black and purple. She noted the dorm supervisor that seemed to be yelling at some of the students who were actually painting on the walls.

She mentally groaned wondering what she had gotten her self into. She walked up the dorm supervisor and tugged on his sleeved. He glared down at her with dark brown eyes. His hair was a lighter version of Sebastian's hair color. He could honestly almost be his twin, except this supervisor was less scary and had way shorter hair. She handed him the note from the principle and his eyes seem to widen slightly.

He seemed to of completely forgotten about the boys who were painting on the walls and motioned for her to follow him to his office. The dorm supervisor opened the office door and held it open for her. Tala thanked him and walked in. Tala sat down on the desk and noted the name tag that sat on the desk. Professor Eric.

Professor Eric walked around the desk and sat in the chair that was sitting beside the desk. His eyes seemed to look over the note once more as to make sure what he read in the hall was correct. "So it seems that you had requested to join this dormitory, because of bullying.' He looked up at her with a questioning look before continuing. 'The principle has allowed it and you are now transferred over to our dorm." He stated off the obvious facts of what was written on the piece of paper.

Tala watched as he set the piece of paper down on the desk and held out his hand. She grasped his hand with hers and shook it. "Well then Tala Jones, Welcome to Violet Wolf Dormitory. I do hope your stay here will be so much better than how you were treated at the Green Lion dormitory."

Tala let go of his hand and recoiled hers back into her lap. Though it was short due, because the supervisor handed her, her room key. He stood up and motioned for her to follow him, to find her room. As they walked up the stairs, everything was laid out the same. She noted the stares she got as students walked. They were odd looking, almost like they were part of a occult.

The supervisor led her to her room and left her to explore it herself. Tala unlocked the rooms door and pushed it open. It seemed she wasn't getting a room mate this time and this room also had an a joining bathroom. She walked into the room and closed her door behind her taking in the room. It was an exact replica of the other room she had, except the bed sheets were black and the walls were a dark purple. It was such a better sight than green.

She dropped her bag on the floor next to her bed and turned around to fall back into the bed. She hit the cushiony bed with a sigh. She knew that it was going to bed a long day tomorrow. The supervisor had told her before he left that she didn't have to worry about tending her new classes today, until she studied the schedule. She threw her arm over her face and thanked God that she had gotten away with her transfer to this dorm without Sebastian and Ciel finding out.

Now Tala had away to get more information on Derrick Arden, the Queens nephew. Tala was quite proud of herself.

* * *

 **Me:** YES I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! That is actually a total lie. This chapter was so long, literally I counted and it was 8 pages long. I am forced to split this chapter into 2 parts. 2 PARTS. Though before I continue part 2 of this chapter I am going to have the next chapter be a little fun chapter. A little insight on Tala's past at her pack house with Demick and her friends. THAT IS RIGHT! NO CIEL AND SEBASTIAN NEXT CHAPTER! I am so sorry! Not really. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would appreciate Reviews, but you don't have to put any. Also I am very sorry for any grammatical errors!

 **Demick:** WHOA WAIT! I GET MORE SCREEN TIME! YESSSSSSS ***Glomps Rae***

 **Me:** TALA HELP! CONTROL YOUR PET! ***Tries to escape Demicks demon strength.***

 **Tala:** Nope, no can do Rae. He's your problem now.

 **Me:** WHAAAATTTTTT! TALAAAAAAA!


	7. X Chapter

I want to say **I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS OR KUROSHITSUJI IN GENERAL AS IT BELONGS TO TOBOSO YANA**

Though I may change up the story a smidgen and

 **I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!**

* * *

 ***IMPORTANT NOTE***

 **I was a little reluctant to post this, since it is showing a future tense on what would happen between Tala and Sebastian. I thought about this chapter greatly and have decided that since I was lacking in posting chapters this week; that this would make up for disappearing. Though hopefully this chapter shall sustain you until I am able to post the actual next part of chapter 6. Now I would like to point out that when I actually get to this point in the story, this will not be a 100% of what actually happens in the future. This is just a fun little chapter. Okay? You may hate me now.**

 ***WEDNESDAY, JANUARY 15, 2017 UPDATE* **

**BY THE WAY I AM REALLY REALLY RELUCTANT TO POST THIS! TODAY IS THE DAY I SAID I WOULD POST IT, BUT I'M SO RELUCTANT TO. UGHHHHH I GUESS I'LL POST IT.**

* * *

 **Me:** So I know I said that I was going to write a chapter about Tala's past… I lied. This fun filler in chapter is going to be about a future chapter between Tala and Sebastian. A long time from now. It's like a special. I hope this chapter makes up for the hiatus I will be on because of High school mid-term Exams, College essay's and Cheerleading competitions.

 **Sebastian:** I believe I'm going to like how this chapter turns out.

 **Tala:** I think I'm going to be sick.

 **Demick:** I think I'm going to be sick. I honestly can't get sick, but I'm going to get sick anyway.

 **Derek:** BRING ON THE SMUT!

 **Ciel: *Face-palms***

 **Me:** Let's start the chapter shall we? Heh, this chapter is going to be in first person point of view. POV.

* * *

 ***ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE***

 **Alright since this chapter is a little iffy, I'm going to make it a M just in case. ALSO I suck at writing SMUT so bare with me. I also suck at writing first point of views. Soooo. ONWARD TO THE STORY! P.s. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK** **.**

* * *

 **~M~**

* * *

 **Tala's POV.**

I groaned out loud. After the whole figuring out what the hell happen to Derrick Arden, Ciel had requested that I come work at his mansion for some time. Telling me that it would be a good idea to have a very strong Alpha werewolf working for him. I had tried to deny coming to work for him as a maid, after all I was an Alpha that needed to head home to deal with a pack. Though, as I was finishing my explanation Demick had slapped his black gloved hand over my mouth and told Ciel "She would love to."

Since Ciel had accepted Demick's words instead of mine, here I was staying at the Phantomhive manor as a maid. A FREAKING MAID! The worst of all was that Sebastian has been intentionally making my life a living hell for the past 3 weeks that I have been here. That's right 3 weeks. He literally had been touching me when he got the chance. I was getting quickly fed up with it. I didn't know what his sudden obsession with me was. It needed to stop.

Ever since Sebastian had been making my life a living hell, I had decided that today I was going to purposely hide from him in the cellar. It's been six hours now and no one has found me. I was surrounded by wine and food that was still sitting in boxes and on wine racks.

In my process of hiding from him, I had brought down a blanket, a pillow and a couple of books and even a candle to light up the dark room. I smirked at the fact that I was comfy on the cellar floor with an interesting book.

I read over the words quickly, blushing at some of the words. I didn't know I had grabbed such a love story from the library that included sex in it. It went in such detail that I was lucky no one had found me in my odd flustered state.

I had been drawn into the story from it's strong detail. I felt as if I was feeling their own emotions which made this page a little daunting. I was leaning against the back wall of the cellar, with the pillow nestled behind my back against the wall. I shifted my position so I was laying on my stomach with the pillow now underneath my head as I tried to quickly finish up reading this part in the story.

The candle light flickered next to me, casting a nice lighting appeal on the book. I froze as my werewolf hearing picked up footsteps coming down the stairwell that lead to the wine cellar. I watched the cellar door that was 25 feet in front of me, waiting for the person who was coming down the stairs to open the door.

My heart beat rapidly in my chest. How could I be so stupid? I knew he was going to find me sooner or later. I knew I should've stayed with the others, since I obviously didn't want to be caught alone with him either. The cellar door opened slowly with a loud creak, sending a shiver down my spine. I stayed frozen on the floor in my laying position completely forgetting about blowing the candle out next to me.

Light from a candle flickered into the room, as the person opened up the door even more. I relieved sigh escaped me as I realized who was standing before the door. It was Bard. He gave me a puzzled look and scratched his head.

"Tala, what're you doin' down here? We've been lookin' for ya for the past 6 hours."

I rolled my eyes and sat up before answering his question. "I've been hiding from Sebastian."

Bard opened his mouth to reply, but got cut off when a voice called out to him. "Bard, is Tala down there?" I froze and widened my eyes at Bard, before placing my index finger over my mouth singling to him to say I wasn't here. I knew that velvety voice any where, it was Sebastian. Bard smirked at me before looking over his shoulder at the person who I had been so desperately trying to avoid.

"Yeah, Tala's down here."

I growled out lowly and left my book sitting open on the page I was reading before diving into the shadows of the cellar. I hid behind the dusty old racks of wine and watch as Sebastian appeared in the door way next to Bard. Sebastian held his own candle. His eyes seemed to roam over the cellar to were I had been lying down reading, his right eyebrow went up instantly.

"I thought you had said that Tala was down here?" He asked Bard, before turning his head to look at him.

Bards face was priceless, I almost laughed. I had to slap my hand over my mouth to hold in my laughter. It was utter shock. When Bard had looked away towards Sebastian, I had obviously used my werewolf speed and dived into hiding.

"WHAAA- She was just here!" Bard exclaimed, his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

Sebastian frowned and brought his hand to his head before muttering an oh dear. Suddenly without warning Sebastian shooed Bard back up the stairs and closed the cellar door behind him. I was left alone in the cellar with Sebastian and the door was shut. I shuddered slightly and watched from behind the wine racks as Sebastian walked over to where I had been reading. I stayed low behind the wine racks and crept silent away from Sebastian, heading sneakily towards the door.

Luckily I wasn't making a sound, but that didn't mean his demon hearing couldn't hear what I couldn't I watched him as I made my way over to the cellar door. I watched as he bent down and picked up my book. I blushed slightly realizing what page I had left it open on before I made a mad dash to my hiding place.

I couldn't see his face, as I made my way closer to the cellar door. So far I had made it to the end of the wine racks. I was about 10 feet away from the cellar door. I looked back at Sebastian and about puked in disgust. It seemed that he was sniffing the blanket that I had been laying on. A low groan came from the demon that was now further away from me.

I took that as my chance to run towards the door. I took off, using my werewolf speed to close the small gap between me and the door. I didn't look back to know that I had alerted the demon. I ripped open the wooden door with my werewolf strength, about ripping it off it's hinges and sprinted up the stairwell. I about tripped over my own feet in my mad dash to escape. I could hear his low chuckle vibrate through the air behind me.

It was almost mocking me. I rounded around the stairwell and noticed the kitchen door staring me in the face. I was so close I could almost touch it. As my fingers went to grasp the wooden door handle I was pulled back into the hard concrete wall. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. I could feel the pressure and heat of his body pressed against mine. His one knee was placed in between my legs, while his one hand gripped my hands above my head. His other hand held my chin so I could look up at him.

I stared into his wine colored eyes. Amusement danced around across his face. I glowered at him. I was strong enough to push him away, but I an sense couldn't, I was trapped. "My, why're you running from me Tala?" I gulped at the pressure and texture of his glove as it ran across my bottom lip. I was terrified to no extent. Something about him made me a puddle instantly.

Sebastian brought his face closer to mine. Our proximity was sending my body into a rapid wild fire of heat. His hips seemed to of pressed harder into my hips. I gasped out loud and instantly his mouth was over mine. It was warm and gentle, unlike I thought it would be. I closed my eyes and felt how his lips were on mine. My body betrayed me and responded to his touch. He nipped at my bottom lip lightly making me open my mouth in protest. His tongue slipped into my mouth. He tasted so good, like some thing spicy and hot. I moaned against his mouth, I could feel a smile form on his lips as he continued to kiss me.

Suddenly he pulled his mouth away from mine, leaving me to whimper. I looked up at his eyes and regretted it instantly. His eyes were half closed and a smile was plastered on his face. He ran his tongue across his lips as if getting a second taste of me. He hummed out as if what he tasted was the best thing ever. My breathing became even more erratic and my heart beat was already out of control.

"You taste wonderful." My eyes widened at his words. I suddenly felt as if I was on fire underneath his gaze. His eyes seemed to shift from their normal wine color to a brighter fuchsia color. I gasped out a moan as he suddenly attacked my neck. He kissed and nipped at my neck sending tingles and heat down my body. I tried to grip his coat with my fists, but they're still pinned against the wall above my head. His body was pressed closer to mine than ever before. I could feel the heat coming off his clothed body. I shivered as he continued to attack my neck.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Tala." He said in between the nips and kisses he placed down my neck. He was getting very close to my collar bone. "You deserved to be punished." A shiver went through my body as my blouse suddenly became unbutton at the top. His hand trailed further down my blouse making the buttons come undone as he kissed further down my body. His hips seemed to press harder into mine sending even more heat down between my legs. I felt as if he let go now I would collapse on the ground.

"Se-" I moaned out quietly. This was getting too far and even though I didn't want it to stop, it need to. I was fortune enough to be wearing a corset over the top of my blouse, which stopped him from exploring further down my chest. He brought his lips back up to mine and attacked them with such a feverous kiss. During our kiss I felt his hand grab my waist hoisting me up higher forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. The heat inside of me was becoming unbearable. He turned me into a puddle just by touching me slightly and kissing me senseless. Though all of this ended shortly. As soon as it had started, it had ended. I hit the stony step hard with my butt. I groaned out in pain and looked up at where Sebastian had stood before me, but he was gone. The door leading into the kitchen from the stairwell was wide open.

I groaned out loud. I was now officially sexually frustrated thanks to that bastard. I placed my hand on the wall and helped myself up. My legs shaking terribly for what had happen not even a minute ago. My breath was still coming out shakily. I could tell my face was flushed from what had just happened. Though as I made my way shakily up the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen I questioned why my wolf hadn't responded at all to what was going on.

* * *

 **Me:** Hehe... I'm just going to leave out that door. Um... I hope you enjoyed this fun filler chapter! You don't have leave reviews if you don't want to. Um... Bye! ***Runs out the door, slamming it behind her.***

 **P.s. Also tell me if I should try writing Tala in first person point of view.**


	8. Important update

**Everyone who has been reading this story and waiting patiently for me to update it, I am really really sorry that I haven't updated. I believe it's been what? four weeks since I last updated? I currently have part 2 of chapter six typed slightly. I actually have updates that I have written on that chapter, that I'm going to post in here. I have been very busy, life seems to like to throw curve balls at me. I've seriously had no time for anything. Right now, I'm currently in my math class typing this up. I mean, I was on hiatus for so long, that I need to explain a few things. I hope my little updates below explain a few things.**

 **Sorry,**

 **Rae**

* * *

 ***Update January 30, 2017***

 **Me:** Today, I'm actually home sick. I caught a cold. My weeks are still busy! Today I just found out that my College Argumentative Research Essay is due Thursday of this week and I haven't even started it yet. Good news! I have two more cheerleading competitions and then districts, before I have more of a free schedule, SO BEAR WITH ME. I'M TRYING. Once I have a free schedule, I'll be able to type the next chapters. 3

* * *

 ***Update February 13, 2017***

 **Tala:** I'm officially done with this writer! Doesn't she know how to keep a schedule? It's been what 4 weeks now? A MONTH? A FREAKING MONTH? YOU ARE ONLY 6 CHAPTERS INTO MY STORY!

 **Me: *Starts ranting*** SHUT UP! I'm trying okay? My schedule is always busy. My end of the school year is coming up and I am swamped. SWAMPED WITH SCHOOL WORK. Who ever said Senior year of High school was easy, is dead wrong. I currently have a project DUE tomorrow in German. I still have yet to speak with the teacher about not presenting in front of the class and only presenting in front of her after school. I have my College Argumentative Research essay DUE WEDNESDAY OF THIS WEEK. I'm not even half way done with it and I need to put a lot of crap into it. I have practice every single day from 5:00 - 6:30 and I don't get home until 7:13. I also think at the end of this week I have districts. DISTRICTS. The other day I was thrown into a round and had to learn everything the day before the competition. OKAY? I'm trying! I also have to get my Senior pictures in. OH? I also have art projects due. Maybe an art journal too. I now also have to project in Sociology. I'VE HAD NO TIME TO WRITE YOUR STORY. SO SHUSH. I think about the story daily questioning myself on when I am going to have time to write the next chapter. Please be patient. ***Stops ranting***

 **Demick:** She has a point. Rae take your time, I'm sure the readers will understand. If they don't then, just ignore them. You have a life away from this story. Tala can just shut up.


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2

I want to say **I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS OR KUROSHITSUJI IN GENERAL AS IT BELONGS TO TOBOSO YANA**

Though I may change up the story a smidgen and

 **I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!**

Well, Well… Hi guys… This is a long waited next part of the chapter huh? Hehe… So good news, I don't have cheerleading anymore. Districts was Saturday. I currently have a small break in my college class. Though, now I have to get my senior pictures in. So, uh lets just get on with the story shall we?

P.s. You guys can scream at me if you want. Just kidding! I had a valid reason to not post anything!

* * *

Tala woke suddenly to the sound of feet scampering down the hall. She looked around the now dark room and guessed that she must've fallen asleep. Her eyes passed over the clock that sat next to her bed. 12:00 p.m. She growled out in frustration and questioned why everyone would be up at this hour, only to freeze as she sniffed the air. Smoke. There was a fire within the building.

She quickly scampered off her bed and onto the floor, only to be caught by her bedding. She fell face first into the carpeted floor. She tried moving her foot around trying to get it out of the blanket, only to find it stuck.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Tala growled out as she yanked on the stubborn blanket to get her foot unstuck. She didn't even know how her foot got stuck in the first place. She guessed she must've tossed and turned in her sleep causing this to happen.

Finally Tala ripped her foot out of the blanket and stood up. The smoke seemed to have gotten stronger during her scuffle with the blanket. She held her sleeved covered arm over her face and raced towards the door, leaving behind her precious valuables. Tala reached for the door handle and grabbed it, only to yank her hand back as it got burnt from the heat that had developed on the other side of the door. She growled out in frustration as her wolf whimpered in the back of her mind.

'Mate, where's mate?' Her wolf whimpered out, causing Tala to freeze on her thinking plans.

'Mate?' She questioned her wolf. Her wolf only seemed to whimper back, before disappearing all together.

"Great! Just great! I'm stuck in a burning building, while also finding out that I found my mate." Tala yelled in frustration. Tala glanced around her room and caught a sight that she was glad to see. Above her bed, sat a window. Outside the window she could see were all the students and staff have gathered.

Tala ran towards her bed and jumped onto it, reaching for the window. She pushed on the window, trying to open it. It was locked. Tala searched around the window looking for the hatch to unlock it.

*No ones POV*

All the meanwhile Ciel and Sebastian sat up on a hill far away from the burning building with the other students and staff that had gathered. They waited patiently to see if Derrick Arden would come out of the burning building. Ciel's patients quickly dismissed as he ordered Sebastian to find Derrick Arden over the crowed of people that scrambled up the hill.

Sebastian quickly looked through the crowed of people, not finding the boy at all. Ciel questioned his butler about if he had come out and Sebastian replied with he hadn't. Ciel groaned and opened his mouth to tell Sebastian to go and help them, only to close his mouth when he took in the look on Sebastian's face. Sebastian's eyes widened as he took in a soul that was stuck in the building. There were two souls, but they were weird. It was as if the souls were emerged together.

Ciel questioned his butler instantly. "What's the matter?" Sebastian looked down at his young master. A frown was indented on Sebastian's perfectly sculpted face. The next words shocked Ciel greatly. "Young Master, Tala is in the Violet Wolf Dormitory."

*Tala's 3rd POV*

Tala nearly screamed in frustration. Her eyes were flashing back and forth between her human and werewolf eye color. She finally found the latch on the window and unlocked it, only to be launched backwards on her bed as an explosion next door shook the building. Smoke filled intently in her room as the fire raged on. Her eyes watered and her lungs filled with the smoke. She coughed loudly as she made her way back up to the window.

Tala could feel herself loosing consciousness. She had to hurry, or it was going to be to late for her. She scoffed at the thought of the strongest Alpha in history dying because of a fire. Her scoff quickly turned into a cough. She used what was left of her strength and pushed open her window. Her upper body and arm hung over the side. She tried to breath in a breath of fresh air, only to continue breathing in smoke.

She looked at the people before her, they were rushing to put out the fire. What seemed to be Elephants ran towards the building. She instantly thought she was hallucinating as her consciousness was slipping fast. With her last ounce of strength she looked up at the sky and muttered "I'm sorry." before slipping off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **(The end.) HA JUST KIDDING!** **Let's have a time skip, shall we?**

* * *

Tala shot up out of dead sleep breathing heavily. She honestly thought she was dead. Her head spun instantly. She groaned loudly before falling back down onto what ever she was laying on. She flung her arm over her head and muttered out loud. "Am I dead?"

"No, you are not."

Tala shot up again, not expecting a voice to answer her back. The room spun, causing three people to be standing before her. Her vision stopped spinning and finally focused on the person standing before her. She growled at them instantly. Standing before her was Sebastian, and a little off to the side sat Ciel passed out in a chair.

Tala's sarcasm surfaced instantly, she glowered at the demon before her before muttering. "Then I must be in hell."

She watched as the demon rolled his eyes at her comment. He replied back casually to her sarcasm. "You are not in hell either." She rolled her eyes at him and sat up. She noted that she was sitting on a couch. Her eyes skipped over the demon and scanned the room. It seemed as if she was in some type of office. Then it hit her, it was his "teacher office".

Her gaze shifted back to the demon that seemed to be staring intently at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, she wondered if something was on her face.

"What? Never mind, don't answer that. How did I make it out of that burning building alive?" She asked. She knew full well that she had passed out.

"I saved you." She furrowed her brows at his answer.

Tala watched as he turned around and walked over to Ciel. Sebastian lightly shook his master and called him by "Young master." to wake him up. Ciel sat up and rubbed his blue eye, before it landed on Tala sitting on the couch staring at him. She watched as anger became prominent on the young boys face.

Tala jumped a little as Ciel jumped out of his chair in anger. He pointed a finger at her in an angry manner. Tala thought he was going to storm over to her in a matter of seconds, only to be surprised once again as he stood were he was at.

"Why the bloody hell were you in Violet Wolf dormitory?" He questioned, more like shouted at her.

Tala rolled her eyes at him before answering him. She was getting scolded at by a child.

"I took matters into my own hands and asked the vice principle to ask the principle if I could switch dormitories." Tala replied casually as if was an everyday thing.

If the boy could, Tala swore she saw him get even more angry. She wondered if his head was going to explode off his shoulders.

"Who authorized you to do that!" Ciel yelled, his voice nearly causing Tala's sensitive ones to bleed. If it was possible.

Tala growled out before standing up. She wasn't going to allow her self to get yelled at by a child. She clenched her fist together and stared at the boy that stood across the room from her. She noted that the demon next to the boy stood rigid, ready to defend his master if she lost her cool.

"No one Ciel. No one. I did it myself, because I can." She stated. She ground her teeth together in frustration.

"I did not authorize you to do that Tala!"

"You don't own me Ciel! It was only a coincidence that we are trying to solve the same case. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Tala finally lost it. She just went through some interesting crap, almost being burnt alive being one of them. Her eyes switched to their werewolf color instantly. She wasn't going to harm a child, but she shook uncontrollably. Her wolf surfaced and clawed to be let free. She knew that her wolf felt threatened. She was an alpha after all. Tala stared at Ciel with so much anger that the boy took a step back, almost falling into the chair behind him.

As Tala's human self fought her wolf, she could see that Ciel's anger diminished almost instantly. Sebastian stood in front of Ciel almost instantly, silverware in hand ready to protect his master. Tala closed her eyes and looked at the ground. Her wolf started to whimper slightly at the sight, but growl out with such intensity that she almost got a headache. A voice broke through her wolfs growling in her head.

"Tala!" The velvety voice yelled. She almost didn't hear it over her wolfs growling. She knew that voice all to well.

"Demick… Help." Tala tried to mind link back to the idiot demon. She swore she could hear him reply "I will be there shortly."

She listened to Ciel asking Sebastian what the bloody hell was wrong with her. To be truthful, she didn't know her self. Her wolf wanted to kill the boy and not the Demon. It was backwards. Her hearing almost diminished as her wolfs growls got louder. She could slightly hear what was going on, along with the lines of "Who the bloody hell are you."

Tala's head turned sharply to the right side. Her eyes opened up wide and her vision focused on the wall that was near her. Her wolves growling within her head quickly diminished. Her mouth hung open in shock as she turned to look at the culprit that slapped her. She knew she had been slapped as a burning feeling started to mold onto her cheek. Demick stood before her, shaking his ungloved hand muttering words like "What the hell is your face made of."

She pushed him instantly and growled at him. Her eyes turned back to normal. He stumbled back and smirked down at her.

"You slapped me!" She shouted.

Demick rolled his cherry red eyes before turning to face Sebastian and Ciel. The boys eyes were wide with shock and Sebastian's eyes showed a bunch of mixed emotions. A wide smile seem to spread across his face as he took in the two before him.

"Hello. I'm Demick." He introduced himself. Tala glared at the back of Demick's head and rubbed her cheek that he had slapped. Sebastian's eyes narrowed even further (if it was possible) at Demick's introduction.

Ciel stuttered out instantly "You're a demon." Demick nodded his head and smiled a breath taking smile. Tala glowered at him, tempted to punch his perfect teeth out. Demick's gazed switched up to Sebastian's narrowed ones.

"Don't worry crow demon, I'm not going to steal your meal. I'm here to bring Tala back to her senses." Though Demick's words did not settle well with Sebastian. Ciel moved out from behind Sebastian and asked a question that had Tala and Demick looking at each other in disgust before laughing. "Do you have a contract with her?"

"No." Demick finally got out in between laughs. The dumbfounded looks on Sebastian and Ciel's face made them laugh even harder. Tala bent over in pain from laughing. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't breath from laughing so hard.

About five minutes later Tala and Demick stopped laughing. They straightened up instantly. Demick turned towards Tala and winked at her. She rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. Demick disappeared as suddenly as he showed up. Tala's gaze switched back to Ciel's and Sebastian's. They looked utterly confused. Tala rolled her eye's knowing she was going to have to explain to them about why Demick was with her if they weren't part of a contract.

"Alright sit down, I shall explain everything to you." She muttered, gesturing for them to sit.

* * *

 **You know as I wrote this a thought ran through my mind. I believe I had explained the relationship between Demick and Tala. I can't remember. Oh In the chapter when Demick had winked at Tala, he had mind linked her. Anyway, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! BYE~**


	10. Chapter 7

Lets begin this chapter like I begin every chapter, shall I?

I want to say **I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS OR KUROSHITSUJI IN GENERAL AS IT BELONGS TO TOBOSO YANA**

Though I may change up the story a smidgen and

 **THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS MY OWN STORY ABOUT TALA, DEMICK AND OTHER CHARACTERS. THIS IS A BACK STORY. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY BACK STORY OR MY CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.**

Okay first a side note, I should not be typing this while I'm sick with the flu. I literally can't see straight. Oh well. Apparently I am also capitalizing in the wrong places. This chapter I'm going to take you back in time. Give you a back story on Demick and Tala. Why not? This is to give a little insight on what Tala explains to Sebastian and Ciel. Actually this chapter might be a really long back story.

* * *

*4 Years Ago*

Moonlight filtered into a small tightly packed room. This room was home to masses of paperwork that swarmed a desk and wooden cabinets. The door sat in the left wall if you were facing north, but the right wall if you were facing south. Against that same wall was the desk, the left side of it pushed firmly against the wall. Across from the desk sat an old leather couch that was pushed firmly against the south wall. A candle light flickered on the desk, as it was surrounded by paperwork, daring to catch fire. Behind the desk sat Tala in an old victorian chair. She was reading through pack complaints.

The night time was the only time Tala had time to sit down and go through pack paperwork. She yawned loudly, her fifteen year old mind wanted sleep. She kept herself awake as she read through the latest complaint. They weren't really complaints, she just liked to call them that. They were requests from other packs, asking for help. Her eyes narrowed as she skimmed across the page. A couple of demons had been spotted harassing humans and packs. She let out a low growl. They were more of a nuisance than vampires.

As Tala read more over the paper, a loud knock echoed across her office, signaling that someone wanted to be let in. Her eyes danced to the clock that read 12:15 at night. "Who could be up at this hour?" She questioned. She placed the paper down on the desk and yelled out for the person to enter. She relaxed back into her chair and stared at the man before her. His scent wafted into the room, making her nose scrunch up in disgust.

His porcelain skin almost shined brightly in the moonlight that shined in through the window. He was tall and well-built, like most vampires. His brunette hair was short and wavy. He was dressed like any typical farmer of the victorian age. His crimson red eyes seemed to sweep over Tala's nightmare of a desk.

Tala glared at him. She watched as he cracked a smile at her glare. His pearly white fangs glowing in the moonlight. She rolled her eyes at him and picked the piece of paper back up before questioning him. "What do you want Alec?" She was not in the mood to deal with his shenanigans so late at night. She glanced up from the paper as she heard him fall back into the leather couch. The couch made an audible fart noise, almost causing Tala to crack a smile.

"I was wondering what you were still doing up.' Alec began, "Before I realized that you were still going over all that paperwork that seems to be eating you alive." his appealing voice remarked. Tala placed the paperwork down once more and gave him a look. She wasn't awake enough to deal with his vampiric sass.

He grinned back at her expression. It was obvious that the vampire loved to get her going. "I wouldn't have all this paperwork, if I wasn't running around all the time." Tala remarked back quickly.

His grin only seemed to widen at her. "Well then maybe you should let others help you." He retorted. His hand shot forward, a little too quick for Tala to notice and snatched up the paper that she had been reading. Tala gasped at him, before growling out. She stood up and reached across her desk and held her hand out. "Give that back!"

He ignored her command and read across the paper. "Ah, a pack is complaining about demons? What're you going to do about it?" He taunted, his eyes shifting from the paper to Tala who still reached out for the paper.

She snatched the paper back and rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to help them, that's what I am going to do. So that means, you need to pack your vampiric butt and get ready to leave tomorrow." She sassed, slamming the paper back down on the desk.

Tala watched as he stood up and rolled his eyes. "Fun." He stated, before turning towards the door. She watched as he opened the door, and walk through. He began closing it behind him, before uttering a simple request towards the young wolf. "Then get some sleep little miss Alpha. We don't need you falling asleep on the job." She growled at those words after the door shut.

Tala signed and blew out the candle. She knew Alec was right, she needed her rest if she wanted to face Demons tomorrow. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room quickly. She looked at the mess on her desk and sighed before leaving the office. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a long agonizing day.

* * *

*Time skip, to the morning*

* * *

Tala glared at the pack members that stood before her. They were currently ruff-housing and not listening to her. Alec stood quietly next to her, though she knew that he was smirking at her latest problem. A loud chant rang through the pack members as the ruff-housing continued. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!." This had all started because she called the pack members to attention, telling them that she needed strong fighters and only a select few would be coming along. Two of the younger males, around her age had took it upon themselves to prove themselves worthy of going with her.

Tala had slapped herself so hard in the head, she thought she had given herself a concussion. A feminine voice spoke behind her, causing her to jump slightly before turning around. "Bloody hell! I leave for a few minutes and come back to see this!" Tala rolled her eyes at her best friend. Her best friend Lillian Snare was a British noble, who ran away from her family to America. Lillian was tall, blonde and skinny. When she showed up at Tala's door step, she was dressed in a very ripped up victorian dress. Now Lillian wore black combat boots, blue-jean trousers and a white blouse with a brown corset over top. Lillian was also considered the best tracker in the world.

Tala just stared at Lillian, the blonde turned her head to look at her. Her brown eyes questioning on why Tala was just staring at her. "What?" Tala rolled her eyes and turned back around to look at the full blown tussle. Her eyebrow started to twitch in aggravation. "Enough!" She growled. The pack members froze and dispersed away from the two males having a go at each other. The two males stared at Tala and grimaced at the look on her face. Their well-built tan skin was now covered in dirt, their brunet hair obviously had dirt in it. At some point in their tussle, they had lost their shirts.

Tala stared heatedly into their brown eyes, before growling again. She watched as they looked away from her scratching their heads. "Both of you are not allowed to come." She stated. They looked back at her shocked, they sprang to their feet about ready to complain before a new voice broke through. "You better listen to your Alpha." Everyones attention snapped to a male that stood slightly off to the side from everyone. A frown was etched onto his 20 year old face. His shaggy brown hair fell slightly into his Amber eyes. His well-built tan chest was showing, as he only wore a pair of trousers. Tala watched as the younger males bowed their head to him. "Yes, Beta Issac."

The young males quickly ran off into the pack house. Tala shifted her eyes, towards her Beta as he made his way over to her. She looked up at him as he stopped in front of her. His 6 ft 0 frame toward over her. She glared at them and almost made a remark, only to be cut off by Lillian. "Wooo, Issac, I never knew you could be so bloody hot when you acted your position." Said Issac chuckled at her statement. Tala rolled her eyes and motioned towards the rest of the wolves that stood before them. "Who should we take?"

Tala watched as Issac's amber eyes skimmed over the remaining pack members. Soon he began naming off names and telling others to stay here at the pack house. Tala stayed back and allowed the older wolf to do his job. Time passed quickly and they were left down to the right amount of wolves that they wanted to take. All ten of the wolves stared at Tala, Alec, Lillian and Issac waiting for their orders. Tala turned towards them and began her short lived speech that she always gave, when they headed off into battle. "Today, we are going to be heading down to Ohio and dealing with some Demons that seem to have taken a liking to terrorizing packs and humans. Though be warned, these Demons will be very skilled and you may get killed. But this is what you guys have trained for. This is actually what you had signed up for when you had joined this pack and you know it. I also want you to be careful of hunters, they're lurking around every corner." She paused and watched as the pack members nodded back at her. "If you are ready, we will head out immediately. Stay alert and be careful. God Bless you all."

The wolves instantly cheered and took off into the forest behind the house. Their shifts left clothes in piles behind them on the ground. Tala rolled her eyes and motioned for Issac, Alec and Lillian to head after them. They nodded their head and took off after them. Issac and Lillian shifting mid step, while Alec trailing behind using his vampire speed. Tala quickly followed after. She knew that Issac and Lillian would quickly catch up to the front of the pack. Lillian was to track down the Demons, while Issac assisted in leading the pack.

Tala trailed behind to make sure no one got lost along the way. Her paws thumped against the forest floor. She weaved in and out of trees following the scent and foot prints of the others. Their run to Ohio would be about two hours. Werewolf speed came in handy to get places fast. They had to of been running about half an hour already. The trees went by in a blur. Her ears twitched at every sound. A figure came into view, a low chuckle rumbled through her chest as she realized who it was.

She watched as Alec turned his head towards her. He gave her a sour look. She fell into a run next to him easily. He had known Tala long enough to know what she as thinking. "I know what you're thinking Tala. Are your vampire legs too slow to keep up with a bunch of wolves?" He growled out. Tala only nodded her head at him, before chuckling once more. They continued to run side by side, they knew that they must be close to the place the last spotting was at.

She could hear growls in the distance. An un-animal like scream pierced through the air, causing Tala's black fur to stand up as she ran. They must've taken down one of the demons. Alec and Tala sped up quickly and bounded on into the fight that took place. It seemed one Demon was being ripped to shreds, by two wolves. The others stood around it, making sure it did not escape from their hold. Tala halted and searched around the woods for Lillian and Issac. Her nose caught their scent, along with another one. Her gaze switched back to her other members, before taking off after the scent. Alec followed Tala closely. Tala's paws pounded loudly against the forest floor as she raced to find her best friend and Beta.

Her ears picked up two types of growling and a slight whine. She picked up her speed ten-fold, leaving Alec behind her. When she arrived, she was confused at the scene. Issac and Lillian stood before a Demon in his human form. The Demon was backed against a really tall rock. His eyes glowed a magenta color. His nails were long and black, he seemed to be standing there growling at the wolves before him. His long pointed teeth shined in the sunlight. Tala tilted her head at them. She shifted back to her human form.

She was obviously butt-naked as she had ripped her clothes to shreds when she shifted. She approached her pack members, Alec trailing slightly after her. She watched the Demon closely waiting for him to attack. The Demons eyes shifted towards her. She stood next to the bristling Lillian and tilted her head at the Demon. Tala furrowed her brows and questioned the Demon quickly. "Why're you not attacking my pack members?"

The Demons eyes narrowed at her. "I am not attacking them, because I value my life." He growled out. His voice was so deep and dark, it made everyones hair stand on end. Tala only tilted her head further. The Demons voice rang out again. "I've heard of you. Tala Jones, the Demon, Vampire and Rogue killer."

Tala's eyes flashed to her wolves eyes, before she looked down chuckling. She looked back up at the Demon and smirked. "You know, for a Demon, I find you interesting." She walked forwards slightly causing the Demon to growl, which made the wolves growl in warning back. Tala motioned for her back members to calm down. Alec stood back and watched Tala, knowing instantly what she was doing. "I'll make you a deal Demon." The Demons eyes widened and then narrowed once again. "What kind of deal?" He questioned her.

Tala smirked, happy that she had gotten his attention. "If you join my pack, you will -" He cut her off instantly with a loud growl. "I will join no pack!" Tala only chuckled and continued. "You will work by my side and help me. If you do not join my pack, I will kill you right here, right now."

Tala walked closer and held out her hand towards the Demon. He looked down at the hand outstretched towards him and back up at Tala's face. "Do we have a deal Demon?" Tala asked. She watched him as he searched her face. She looked shocked when the Demon reached out and grasped her hand. "We have a deal." He replied in a normal velvety voice. They shook hands and then let go. Tala smiled brightly at him. Lillian and Issac shifted back to their human forms and stared at their Alpha in shock. Alec only smirked.

Tala turned towards her pack members and nodded her head at them that it was okay. The Demon stood quietly next to her and stared at the wolves and vampire before him. Tala turned her attention back towards the Demon. "So, demon do you have a name?" She questioned staring at his now cherry red eyes. The Demon look down at her and shook his head in response. Tala only sighed and quickly thought up a name. "Then your name shall be Demick."

The Demon- Demick looked down at her in shock, while Lillian and Issac looked at her in disgust. Alec busted up laughing instantly. Tala turned her attention back towards them. Her fifteen year old self was instantly offended. "What?" She growled. Lillian only shook her head in response while Issac spoke. "You took in a Demon and then named it like some type of pet. What is wrong with you?"

Tala rolled her eyes at them and waved them off. She turned her attention towards Demick and smiled. "Well, we better head off home! I will get you settled in at the pack house, while you will also be watched over by Alec. Alec will try to stop you if you dare try to escape." Tala then practically skipped off back towards the other members to inform them.

*Demicks Small POV*

Demick stared after her, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand slap his shoulder. He turned towards the culprit and stared into the eyes of the vampire. The vampires Crimson eyes gleamed with mischief. The vampire chuckled lightly at Demick's expression. "Welcome to the family Demon."

* * *

This is where I am going to end this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.

 **Derrick- Alec:** Whoop! I have officially been introduced.

 **Demick:** What ever

 **Tala:** Eh. Can this chapter be over already?

 **Alec:** Can you not be so salty?

 **Tala:** Can you shut up?

 **Rae:** Can you both shut up? This chapter needs to end. Say bye!

 **Tala:** CATCH YOU NEXT WEEK READERS!


	11. Chapter 8

Do I still have to do this? I think you guys get the idea now… SMH.

I want to say **I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS OR KUROSHITSUJI IN GENERAL AS IT BELONGS TO TOBOSO YANA**

Though I may change up the story a smidgen and

 **I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!**

Alright, before we get on to this chapter I was thinking, Do any of you want a chapter were you ask the characters questions? Also give me suggestions on what to write in this story after they finish up with the whole school fiasco. Feed back would be lovely! 3 Now-

 **Tala:** You my man are slow. VERY SLOW.

 **Rae:** Excuse me? I am not slow, I'm just lazy. I'M ALSO NOT A MAN!

 **Demick:** Tala, you always do this. Don't you have something better to do with your life?

 **Tala:** Besides being a-

 **Alice:** I can't wait until your story is over.

 **Tala:** Excuse me? Why?

 **Alice:** So I don't have to listen to you complaining anymore. Plus! My story that is also being written along side yours, though it's not posted yet is in first person, unlike yours. Also I get to steal Sebastian from you.

 **Tala:** So? Excuse me miss time traveler/you only have 1 chapter that isn't even finished yet. Mine is already posted with 8 chapters. Sides- WAIT!- RAE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?

 **Rae:** Ugh, you guys literally filled up one page with your nonsense. Alice go back to your story. Tala SHUT UP! Lets get on with the damn story. Pre-warning I have major writers block with this chapter, so if it's short I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry if they don't act like themselves.

* * *

After Tala told Ciel and Sebastian about her relationship with Demick, they had given her a blank look. They didn't know what to make of her story. Tala rolled her eyes at them and plopped back down on the couch. She was going to let them stare at her dumbfounded.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, he rested his head into his hand and stared at her questionably. Tala stared directly back at him and smiled. She knew that this whole story was rolling through his mind. Tala's eyes shifted down to Ciel as he opened him mouth to speak. "You forced a demon to live with you?"

Tala nodded her head at him. A decently loud hmm sounded from the Demon standing beside the boy. Tala's eyes shifted up towards Sebastian's face. "I remember you telling us this when we had run into you in the library. That story makes everything have much more sense." Tala only rolled her eyes at him. "Congratulations. Though Demick is not the only other supernatural being that I forced to join my pack."

Ciel nodded his head remembering that they had this conversation before when she had explained herself to them. They looked at her with pure shock as the next sentence she spoke registered in their mind. Sebastian's arm fell down besides his sides. Ciel yelled out his next words without a second thought. "There's another one!" Tala only smirked and stood up. "Yes, the other one is a vampire." Tala could barely register how Ciel's big blue eye widened even more and turn to look up at his butler.

"Sebastian? Vampires exist?" Sebastian only nodded at his young masters question. Ciel turned back to face Tala only to stare at her as she smirked. "Ciel, did you not hear the part in my explanation were I kill vampires? When was that? When we were in the library in chapter 4?"

* * *

 **Rae:** WHOA HOLD UP WHO TOLD YOU TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?

 **Tala:** Me, now let's continue.

 **Rae:** Ah, no I'm really struggling with this chapter. We're doing a time skip!

* * *

After more explaining and more annoying questions, they finally drifted to the topic at hand.

* * *

 **Rae:** Okay I'm so sorry to end this chapter so abruptly, but I feel as if this story is going no where. I'm going along with the manga, but I'm struggling terribly. I need suggestions… Help.


	12. Update

**Rae:** Hello everyone! I want to say that I am very very sorry about my long hiatus and how short that last chapter was. I was stuck on what to write so I put it off for a very long time. Though unfortunately I am getting quite bored with this story. Before I had plans to continue it past this arc, but I'm struggling. I want to say that I will try and get the next chapter up the best I can, but currently I'm swamped with school work. My senior year of high school is almost up. *sniffles* Anyway, Once I am done with this story I will start another fan fiction about a different character in the black butler world. Maybe, even possibly a Hetalia one or another fan fiction of another anime. I'm sorry about my long… I don't even know what I'm going to say… Never mind.

 **Tala:** She's half dead. She only slept 1 hour last night and that hour was before her alarm woke her up, but she's still going. She's a little loopy right now from lack of sleep. She's been up since 5:50 am yesterday morning to 4:00 am last night and then woke back up at 5:40 to get ready for school and has been up since. It's currently 8:00 pm.

 **Rae:** Alright! I'll see you lovelies when I post the next chapter! Which will hopefully be soon. I'm going to figure out why I cannot sleep. BYE!


	13. BREAK?

Hello Everyone!

Since I obviously haven't updated this story in like months, I am actually taking a break from this story since I am so stuck on what to put in the next chapter. Theres a lot more also, but I'm not going to bore you with that. I am posting a new Kuroshitsuji fanfic later tonight or tomorrow? It depends on if I finish typing it. Uh... until then.

Bye!

Rae


End file.
